


Good Morning, Draculaura

by Maggorite_Fly



Series: Monstrous Origins [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggorite_Fly/pseuds/Maggorite_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite vampire has a specific morning regimen. | Allusions to dark things and descriptions of internal organs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Draculaura

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble in preparation for a longer piece.

There was a definite feeling of claustrophobia. But it would pass before long. The familiar slickness of satin against her pallid skin was a comfort, not something to revile.

Dead lungs inflated with stale air, and a bloodless heart fluttered weakly in a pale chest. Not like a human heart, stuttering in the throes of love or pain, but the way a dead leaf shivers in a cold October wind. Draculaura herself shuddered, the unnatural awakening of her body sending pricks of some unknown form of electricity to her undead brain.

In a swirl of inner motion, she felt her memories twist and slump together in a mangle. Slowly, she drew a hand to her face, seemingly in an attempt to stroke her memories back to normalcy. What was today? Was this the day her mother wept openly, her veins opened and throat raw from ceaseless screaming? Was this the same day that those in her village would whisper amongst each other about that man? No, her father was taking her to the ancestral home, where his usurper had seen fit to claim for himself.

She struggled with herself, dredging through the decades of senseless memories, pulling herself through her mind as if on her belly through the mud. Her eyes rolled, and she whined with pain as she quickly sifted through the recollections of suffering. She sucked in air she didn’t need and forced her mind to the forefront again.

Her name was Draculaura, no last name. She attended Monster High with all her ‘beast ghoulfiends’, and dated Clawd Wolf. She was a nice girl. She was a girl who didn’t ever have to do the awful things other vampires did to survive. But she wasn’t unlike them, of course! There was hardly anything special about her, for a vampire, save for that little quirk.

And that quirk was just a quirk, yes. There was no deeper reasoning behind it. She loved fashion and was frustrated by her lack of a reflection. That was all.

She let her body sag in her open coffin, feeling her muscles twitch and shiver with pent-up power. She let it go, watching the darkness swirl from her mind and body like black water down a drain.

Her eyes opened, violet and dark even in the dimness of her room. The leathery sound of Count Fabulous perched above her head only cemented the utter mundaneness of this morning.

The sun might burn her a little today. She would need to coordinate an outfit to go with her parasol.

She pulled herself up from the satin lining, her bones not brittle nor fragile in the least. She padded barefoot to her closet, and everything was going to be alright.

  
Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
